Secret Project A-team white
by jangozarzook1
Summary: In a distopian future, Rangers are recruited for a secret government project. The lines of good and evil are blurred, will the rangers be abe to do what's right? Got the idea from/ writing for ChillPillBerry
Secret Project A-team White

Characters

Kim Hart- Pink

Aisha Campbell- Yellow

Rocky DeSantos- Blue

Adam Park- Green

Tommy Oliver- Red

Zahne- Silver

Andros- Bronze

Jason Lee Scott- Gold

Leo Corbett- White

Carter Grayson- Copper

Eric Myers- Brown

Wes Collins- Orange

Blake Bradley- Navy

Hunter Bradley- Crimson

 **Chapter 1**

Kimberly Hart walked in her apartment throwing her gym bag to the ground. She walked over to the living room and saw her roommate/former ranger Aisha lying on the couch watching TV. Kim pushed Aisha's feet off the couch and sat in their place. "What are you watching?" Kim asked her best friend.

"Oh you know, the same show I have been watching for two days now, and still haven't finished because someone wanted to watch a certain gymnastics competition" Aisha ranted

"Wow! I had know idea a french cop show could be so important." Kim joked. They sat in silence watching the tv until a knock came at their got up and walked to the door. She kicked her gym bag out of sight and opened the door to a tall man in a nice black suit. He had thick black sunglasses resting on a pretty good looking face, topped with short golden blonde hair. He looked quite dapper; although, Kim could tell he was also a very rugged man buy his build. "Bonjour. Peut-je venir et poser des questions à vous?" the man asked

"Bien sur. Entrez je vous en prie." Kim replied as she hesitantly opened the door wider and motioned for the man to come in. "Aisha! Get over here we have company" Kim yelled out. Kim thought that the guy seemed too important to just ignore but she still didn't trust him and wanted Aisha there for back-up. Aisha came into the small space just in front of the door looking at the man Kim had just brought in. The man then said in a heavy French accent, "I... actually the word needs your help. I don't have much time. My name is Beau, I work for the UN. I need you to help keep peace between your home country and France. The whole world is at stake." He said as he pulled out his badge showing it to Kim and Aisha. "Will you come with me to save the world one more time?" the man asked urgently. The two hurried as they packed, they walked out the door and got into the man's car. Sitting in the car Kim wondered how he knew they had saved the world in the past.

Meanwhile in Stone Canyon

Rocky and Adam were blazing down the road, with the radio turned up as loud as it would go. They were whooping and hollering with the roof of Rocky's car down so the wind can rush past them. Rocky thought the rush made him feel like a power ranger in battle again. Their fun didn't last long as they saw sirens coming up behind them. "Oh shit!" Adam said as he turned off the radio. Rocky pulled over to the side of the road. "I thought you said we wouldn't get in trouble because it was country roads" Rocky said accusingly. He started looking for his registration in the glove compartment, preparing for the inevitable. He looked over, and to his surprise it wasn't a police officer that was outside his door. It was a large man in a black suite with pitch black sunglasses on and an earpiece in his right ear. The man then asked in a deep sonorous voice, "Are you Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park?"

"Um… yeah. How did you…" Rocky tried to say but was cut off.

"We need your help. We are with the government" the man flipped his badge to show the two men, "We are starting a secret ranger program. It's not safe here to share in detail."

"Wait ranger as in power ranger?"

"Yes. I don't have time to explain. Follow my car"

The bell rang and students rushed out the door of Dr. O's classroom. He sat at his desk and began to grade papers. He had the time now that the rangers were had defeated Mesogog, to actually put forth some quality effort towards grading papers. His students really didn't like it all that much because now he was the strictest grader in all of reefside high. He looked up when he heard someone enter that he assumed was one of his students. He was wrong. It was a young woman who wore a black skirt, a white dress shirt covered by a black blazer. She had a soft face, but Dr.O could tell that she had something serious on her mind. She wore thin rimmed glasses, and had flowing natural red hair that sat right at her shoulders. "Hello! Dr. Oliver?" She said in a near fangirl voice.

"Yes! How can I help you ma'am?" He replied slightly startled by her.

"Well. I am heading a research project for the US department of defense, and I would love it if you could come help"

"I mean I would love to. But what kind of research would the department of defense need with a paleontologist?"

"Well Dr. Oliver, we are not interested in you knowledge of dinosaurs."

Tommy was shocked. What would they want with a high school science teacher? She must be hiding something. "Well then what do you need me for? All I know is dinosaurs."

"And power rangers so I have been told" she added as Tommy got wide eyed in surprise.

"Earth to Ko-35, Earth to KO-35" a voice came over Zhane's radio.

"Hey Andros, come listen to this," Zahne called out. Andros walks over to his friend and leaned in to hear the distressed voice over the static radio. Andros picked up the receiver and responded," Hello Earth this is Andros, who am I speaking to?" There was no response but the static of empty airways. Just as Andros thought he lost them a voice came of the radio, "HELP US!" Andros waited for the rest of the message but a series of beeps came on and replayed. Andros started to run analysis of the beeps and found it was morse code, they were sending him coordinates. With this discovery Andros looked to Zahne, "I have a bad feeling about this."


End file.
